


Comme d'habitude

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki





	Comme d'habitude

***  
  
Nakamaru a l'habitude de voir le visage de Kame de très près. Ses yeux pétillants, moitié séducteurs, moitié blagueurs.  
  
Que ce soit sur scène, lors de tournages de PV ou d'émissions télé...  
Un Kame qui fait mine de l'embrasser. C'est presque devenu une constante.  
  
Au début, cela le prenait au dépourvu. Mais à force, il s'est habitué. Voir les lèvres de Kame faire ses moues, voir ses yeux de si près qu'il aperçoit son eyeliner discret. Il en oublierait presque que c'est un niveau de proximité plutôt propre à un couple.  
  
Non, sentir imperceptiblement le souffle de Kazuya contre son visage, c'est normal. Voir ses yeux en demi-lune et observer des petites rides d'expression à leur extrémité lorsqu'il sourit, c'est aussi normal.  
  
Il ne se pose même plus de question quand il passe le bras autour de ses épaules, ou l'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux.  
  
Peut-être a-t-il été mal habitué.  
  
Car lorsque Kame est de mauvaise humeur et silencieux, Nakamaru pense avec nostalgie à ses sourires. À comment faire pour faire revenir le Kame taquin et joyeux.  
  
***  
  
Kazuya a l'habitude de se sentir bien avec Nakamaru. Un je-ne-sais quoi dans sa présence qui le rend immédiatement calme et paisible.  
  
Alors lorsque Nakamaru est triste, le plus jeune est désemparé. Yuichi est sa source de bonne humeur et sans ça, la sensation de manque est immédiate.  
  
Mais même au cours de leurs périodes les plus sombres, parfois un simple croisement de regard lui donne de l'espoir.  
  
Ils sont "KAT-TUN", ça va bien se passer.  
  
Et surtout, Nakamaru est toujours là, celui qui les met tous à l'aise. Qui leur donne à tous une sensation de familiarité. Alors ils s'en sortiront.  
  
Pendant longtemps, Nakamaru suscitait surtout chez Kame des fou-rires. Peut-être un tout petit peu de jalousie quand ils étaient ados, car c'était un peu le mec populaire malgré lui.  
Son image était un mélange de celle du mec populaire que tout le monde adore, et du souffre-douleur que tout le monde adore aussi.  
  
Alors oui, ils avaient beaucoup de fou-rires. Mais au fil des années, une complicité de plus en plus marquée s'est installée entre eux. Aujourd'hui, quand l'un deux ne va pas bien, l'autre s'en rend compte tout de suite. Et inversement, ils partagent volontiers l'euphorie de leurs moments plus joyeux.  
  
Ces derniers temps, leurs échanges sont un peu plus complexes... leurs sourires sont à moitié teintés de tristesse, d'inquiétude... mais l'autre moitié est pleine d'affection. Pleine de volonté de rassurer l'autre et de lui rendre sa bonne humeur.  
  
Aujourd'hui, lorsque Kame sourit à Nakamaru, ce n'est pas simplement pour rire d'une de ses maladresses.  
  
Avec chaque dernier tournage, ils sentent davantage l'heure tourner. Et Kazuya ne veut pas penser aux mois qui vont venir quand il n'aura plus autant l'occasion de voir Maru et Ueda. Il ne veut pas penser au manque qu'il va ressentir.  
A l'égard d'Ueda aussi, évidemment. Mais surtout à l'égard de Nakamaru.  
  
***  
  
Au cours du tournage de l'avant-dernier Shounen Club Premium, Yuichi est en train de faire le zouave sur scène.  
  
Kame ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir la gorge nouée, mais il lui donne quand même son plus beau sourire... et lorsque Nakamaru le lui rend, il se sent un peu apaisé.  
S'ils n'avaient pas été devant les cameras... il aurait tellement voulu le prendre sans ses bras. Pas devant les cameras pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas du fanservice, mais de l'affection tout simplement.  
  
Dans les vestiaires, tandis qu'ils quittent leurs costumes de remise de prix, Kame ressent plus fort que jamais que c'est bientôt la fin. Ils ne reviendront dans ces studios qu'une seule fois... lui qui avait cru qu'ils passeraient de longues années à animer cette émission tout comme leur prédécesseur...  
  
"Kame, ça va?"  
  
Kazuya se ressaisit.  
  
"Oui oui..."  
Mais son interlocuteur n'y croit pas.  
  
"Ça fait 15min que tu regardes dans le vide."  
  
Retour de la gorge nouée. Mais Kazuya ne veut pas rendre Nakamaru triste, alors il se retourne en forçant une mine joyeuse. "Bah alors Nakamaru-kun, tu me matais?"  
  
Yuichi roule des yeux. Ça aussi, il en a l'habitude. Ça n'empêche pas pour autant ses joues de rosir.  
  
"Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.." dit-il. Sérieux et direct. Fidèle à lui-même.  
  
Kame laisse tomber sa moue de plaisanterie.  
  
"Merci Yuichi..." qu'il soit aussi attentif avec lui, cela le touche beaucoup, et Nakamaru le sait.  
  
***  
  
Nakamaru a l'habitude de sentir les yeux de Kame sur lui. Toujours à l'affut d'opportunités pour faire des blagues. Ou bien ces derniers temps, simplement pour lui donner des petits signes d'encouragement.  
  
Malgré ces sourires, parfois l'angoisse refait surface et Yuichi surprend Kame à nouveau le regard dans le vide, l'air préoccupé.  
  
"Hey..." dit Nakamaru. Cette fois-ci ce sont les coulisses du tournage de Greatest Journey.  
  
Les yeux de Kame reprennent vie et se posent sur lui. Nakamaru ne peut nier que ça lui fait chaud au coeur de le voir retrouver une expression moins morose suite à son interpellation.  
  
"À quoi tu penses?"  
  
"Je me dis que ça va vraiment me manquer de t'embêter..."  
  
Le ton est celui de la plaisanterie. Mais ses yeux quant à eux témoignent de quelque chose de plus... d'un peu de vulnérabilité. Et Nakamaru ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vulnérable lui aussi. Il n'a pas pour habitude de faire des "déclarations d'amitié"... ses amis savent qu'il tient à eux et il sait que c'est réciproque, même sans rien dire. Mais là, pour la première fois, il ressent le besoin de dire quelque chose lui aussi.  
  
"Moi aussi... ça va me manquer."  
  
***  
  
Toutes les chansons sont enregistrées, les PV bouclés. Nakamaru se sent à la fois épuisé et hyperactif, un peu comme après une nuit blanche et plusieurs tasses de cafés.  
  
Il assiste aux évènements et se voit y participer, mais son esprit est préoccupé par le temps qui tourne. Kame et Ueda ne semblent pas forcément en meilleur état, meme s'ils essaient tous de profiter au maximum des jours qui restent.  
  
Préoccupés et fatigués, sauf quand ils se réunissent pour parler de leur tournée. Leur détermination à tout donner leur insuffle alors à chacun une motivation et une dévotion "à la Kamenashi" (une expression d'Ueda que Nakamaru trouve tout à fait adéquate).  
  
Parler de leurs projets ambitieux de live, ensemble, tous les trois, c'est comme une bouffée d'air après tout ce temps passé à angoisser.  
  
***  
  
Nakamaru a l'habitude de voir le visage de Kame près de lui, alors quand celui-ci s'y remet lors des répétitions, il n'y songe pas plus que ça. Si ce n'est qu'il se dit avec un peu de tristesse que ça aussi, c'est bientôt fini.  
  
Pendant plusieurs jours, il met cette cette boule au ventre sur le compte de la nostalgie. Nostalgie qu'il ressent déjà à l'avance.  
  
Bien trop vite, leurs lives arrivent.  
Juste avant le premier, il est bien trop crispé avant de monter sur scène. Son visage est impassible mais Kame perçoit son malaise.  
  
"Hey... ça va aller."  
  
Sa voix l'aide à retrouver ses esprits... mais lui donne mal au ventre car il ne veut pas que les moments comme ceux-ci s'arrêtent.  
  
Lorsque Kame lui passe un bras autour des épaules sur scène, il sent d'un coup sa gorge se bloquer.  
  
Il n'est pas prêt... pas prêt a dire adieu à tout ça.  
  
***  
  
Ils viennent d'enregistrer une dernière video pour la Johnny's. Une dernière avant qui sait quand...  
  
La mort dans l'âme, ils se remettent leurs propres vêtements dans les vestiaires, lentement. Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de partir... car une fois qu'ils auront passé la porte, ce sera fini.  
  
Ueda finit par craquer. Il leur serre la main, pour finalement les tirer dans une étreinte avant de quitter le studio. Ueda n'est pas du genre à être mielleux ou à faire des câlins. Alors quand il le fait, c'est que l'affection qu'il manifeste lui tient énormément à coeur.  
C'est dur, mais ils le laissent partir, en se promettant de se revoir bientôt.  
  
Nakamaru se sent agité en voyant Kazuya enfiler sa veste en cuir.  
  
"Kame?..."  
  
Celui-ci se retourne pour lui faire face. Son sourire est toujours douloureux, mais l'affection qu'il ne cache pas adoucit le coup.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
Yuichi a envie de dire quelque chose, de mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Mais c'est impossible. Il est comme paralysé.  
  
"Je dois partir..." dit Kame en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
Nakamaru ne veut pas... mais il sait que c'est puéril d'espérer que le temps s'arrête.  
  
Le plus jeune le rejoint à côté de son porte-manteau et ne passe pas par l'étape de lui serrer la main: il le prend directement dans ses bras.  
  
C'est ferme et doux à la fois.  
  
Nakamaru est un peu rassuré en sentant son coeur battre aussi vite que le sien... il n'est donc pas le seul à être autant affecté par cette séparation.  
  
"...Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée... de ne plus partager ces moments avec vous" lâche-t-il.  
Les poings de Kame se serrent dans son dos.  
  
Le visage du plus jeune se lève vers lui. Il doit avoir une superbe vue de son nez en contreplongée, se dit Maru. Pourtant, son sourire émotif est tout sauf moqueur.  
  
Lorsque Kame s'approche de son visage, Nakamaru recule instinctivement le sien en vérifiant s'il y a une caméra derrière Kame. Même si le timing est bizarrement choisi, ça il en a l'habitude.  
  
Par contre, il a moins l'habitude de se cogner la tête sur le porte-manteau derrière lui. Ou de se sentir la main de Kame dans ses cheveux ...puis de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
C'est tellement bref que Nakamaru se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé.  
  
Mais un Kame embarrassé qui se mord la lèvre est un bon indice quant à ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
"Désolé pour ta tête." murmure-t-il.  
  
"Ma quoi?" Ah oui. Il vient de se cogner.  
  
Sa tête... C'est le bordel dans sa tête.  
  
"J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as fait un smack là?"  
  
Kame sourit et le coeur de Nakamaru se met à encore plus battre la chamade. Pourquoi il réagit comme ça? Il n'en sait rien... mais c'est toujours mieux que son état précédent.  
  
"Je peux t'embrasser pour de vrai si tu veux."  
  
_Q..Quoi?!_  
  
Nakamaru se cogne encore la tête. C'est pas de sa faute, il a reculé sa tête par réflexe et Kame est en train d'exploser de rire.  
  
"Ok, ok... je te laisse tranquille."  
  
Nakamaru le regarde, les yeux encore un peu ébahis.  
  
Kame toussote et s'apprête à partir.  
"Merci en tout cas, Nakamaru-kun... et désolé... "  
  
L'aîné a du mal à réfléchir, tout son cerveau est en train de hurler.  
  
"Attends attends attends."  
Yuichi s'éloigne du porte-manteau, par précaution.  
  
"Je suis juste surpris. " poursuit-il. "J'ai besoin de m'habituer à l'idée que tu... je m'y attendais pas."  
  
Kame hoche la tête.  
  
"Pas de problème. Je m'attendais pas spécialement à faire ça maintenant non plus..." il semble pensif avant de poursuivre. "Même si ça fait quelques semaines que ça me trotte dans la tête."  
  
_Hein?!_  
  
Nakamaru a du mal à imaginer Kame en train de se poser la question de l'embrasser ou pas. À imaginer Kame en train de penser à lui de cette façon.  
  
Il avale sa salive de travers et commence à tousser, mais il parvient à finalement dire.  
  
"P...Pourquoi moi?"  
  
Le regard de Kame est toujours chaleureux, mais aussi un peu triste.  
  
"Au cours de ces derniers mois... même quand j'étais au plus bas, ta présence m'a aidé à tenir le coup. J'ai souvent pensé à toi, de façon amicale... mais depuis quelques semaines, ce que je ressens quand on partage nos moments de vulnérabilité... c'est une envie irrépressible de te montrer plus d'affection que ça."  
  
Nakamaru a toujours du mal à y croire.  
  
"Tu veux des câlins c'est ça?"  
  
Kame rigole.  
  
"J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer dans mes bras... tu veux vraiment des détails?"  
  
Yuichi a d'un coup très chaud.  
  
"T'es pas attiré par moi... je crois que ce sont ces mois compliqués qui t'affectent et t'empêchent d'y voir clair..."  
  
À ces mots, Kazuya fronce les sourcils.  
  
"Tsk. Je peux quand même décider par moi-même de ce qui m'attire ou pas, non?"  
  
Kame, attiré par lui?!  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Nakamaru a l'impression d'avoir des juniors qui font des galipettes dans son estomac. C'est ça, l'histoire des papillons qu'on est sensés ressentir? Les siens sont très gros alors.  
Mais son cerveau est toujours en train de hurler alors il a du mal à y voir clair.  
  
"Pourquoi maintenant...?"  
  
Kame hausse les épaules.  
"Parce que ça m'a semblé naturel."  
  
Nakamaru hoche la tête. Mais il ne sait toujours pas comment réagir.  
Il se décide à le dire.  
"Je suis désolé, je... je ne sais pas encore quoi penser."  
  
Retour des yeux en demi-lune de Kazuya. De petites rides d'expression que Nakamaru est le seul à voir. Il aime voir ses yeux sourire... car oui, Kame ne sourit pas qu'avec sa bouche. C'est tout son visage qui s'illumine.  
  
"Rien ne presse. Prends ton temps pour t'habituer à l'idée que tu me plais... beaucoup."  
  
C'est tellement bizarre d'entendre ça. Mais au-delà du tourbillon de pensées dans sa tête, Nakamaru a chaud au coeur.  
Les yeux de l'aîné se baissent pour regarder les lèvres de Kazuya. Il essaie de les imaginer contre les siennes. C'est toujours étrange mais... il doit avouer qu'il est un peu curieux. Plus qu'un peu. Mais il n'a pas envie de faire une bêtise et de foutre en l'air cette amitié qui lui tient tant à coeur.  
  
"Penses-y... et on peut en rediscuter lors d'un dîner chez moi la semaine prochaine."  
  
Kame l'a vu en train de regarder. Il en est sûr. Pourtant il ne le taquine pas à ce sujet.  
  
"T'as tout le temps de t'habituer à cette idée d'ici là." dit-il seulement.  
  
Nakamaru acquiesce. Mais il sait que Kame est un grand séducteur et il ne voit pas comment il pourra résister à un Kazuya en mode décontracté, lui servant du vin. Il les imagine sur son canapé... il visualise très bien son visage s'approchant du sien et son coeur s'emballe à nouveau. À moitié de panique. Mais surtout parce qu'en fait... il est possible qu'il en ait envie, lui aussi.  
  
Kame l'étreint à nouveau, parce qu'il doit vraiment partir.  
  
"Merci pour tout Nakamaru...Te mets pas la pression. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Ton amitié me restera très précieuse quoiqu'il arrive."  
  
Yuichi laisse ces mots le calmer et lui rend son étreinte. D'un coup il est particulièrement conscient de ses mains dans son dos. Il écarte son visage pour pouvoir l'observer et les bras de Kame glissent autour de sa taille.  
Tout cela semble si irréel. Et pourtant, il est bien en train de vivre ces instants.  
  
Lorsque Kazuya s'approche à nouveau de lui, son coeur s'emballe encore.  
Mais cette fois-ci c'est juste un bisou sur sa joue.  
  
Sentir le regard affectueux de Kame sur lui, ça a toujours été agréable. Sentir son regard tendre en se remémorant son _"Tu me plais... beaucoup."_ c'est encore plus agréable.  
  
Kame finit par partir et Nakamaru s'assoit, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Il repense aux bras de Kame, à ses regards, ses mots... ses lèvres.  
  
C'est toujours un peu étrange mais... il pense qu'il s'y habituerait volontiers.  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'il avait anticipé, ce n'est pas la mort dans l'âme qu'il quitte les studios.  
  
Y'a toujours ces galipettes de junior.  
  
Et ces images dans son esprit auxquelles il commence à se faire. Auxquelles il commence peut-être à aspirer.  
Peut-être.  
  
_"Tu me diras le jour et l'heure où je viens dîner :)"_ envoie-t-il à Kame.  
  
_"J'ai hâte."_ répond Kame quasi-instantanément.  
  
Nakamaru sourit. Il se sent le coeur léger... et cela fait tellement de bien. Il n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir, car la réponse lui vient naturellement.  
  
_"Moi aussi"_  
  
Il a l'impression d'être sur un nuage en rangeant son téléphone et se sent toujours un peu étourdi mais...  
Oui... il en est de plus en plus sûr: il est prêt à prendre de nouvelles habitudes avec Kame. En tout cas, il a très envie d'essayer.


End file.
